


A.L.C.

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Originally posted in 2005 and written for Audrarose...because she begged so sweetly.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 7





	A.L.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2005 and written for Audrarose...because she begged so sweetly.

The young man sashayed into the room and cozied up to the bar.

He wore a long beat up looking western style slicker, unbuttoned, revealing a bare chest and light tan buttery-soft leather chaps. His navel was hidden beneath a wide belt buckle, but bare fuzz-covered skin was visible between the belt and the low-slung midnight blue G-string encasing his cock. He wore scuffed brown boots and one toe immediately began tapping a rhythm against the bar.

A tan cowboy hat sat perched on his head, pushed back toward the crown, allowing curly wisps and strands of hair to spring out haphazardly. The hat’s braided stampede cord hung across his chest. A silver charm, in the shape of a howling wolf, hung from the silver bead securing the cord’s knot. As the young man shifted and breathed, the charm brushed against a silver nipple ring. The two adornments complimented the silver hoops piercing his left ear.

He had a pretty face, no other way to describe it, but there was nothing feminine about him. Bright blue eyes scanned the room and the kid alternately licked and chewed at his bottom lip.

The bartender, Jess, immediately glanced toward the door, wondering if the kid had snuck in. The bouncer had anticipated this and had followed the kid inside. He caught Jess’s questioning look and signaled that the young man was over twenty-one.

Jess breathed a little easier, and then scanned the room. He noted without surprise that all the cowpokes at The Corral had noticed the arrival of the good-looking youngster. He took note of who was taking the most notice and wondered if the kid knew the effect he was having on his appreciative audience.

“Can I get ya something, there, partner?” Jess asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, a beer,” the kid answered as he continued to look around the room.

Jess grabbed a bottle, popped the cap and set it on the bar.

The kid plunked a few bills on the bar, took a couple swigs from the bottle, and then turned to face the room. He leaned against the bar, resting his elbows on the surface. His coat fell open further, fully revealing the impressive bulge hidden underneath the tight blue material.

Several of the other patrons approached the kid, offering a drink, or a dance, or conversation. It was too early in the evening for any other type of offer, especially since the kid was clearly not sending out that vibe.

The kid smiled graciously at each offer…a big, shit-eating grin that conveyed his amazement and delight at the attention he was garnering…but he declined each time.

The bar soon began to fill, and men began to dance. The kid started a subtle stationary gyration, mimicking the moves on the dance floor. His eyes continued to roam around the crowded room, until at last, he seemed to find what he’d been searching for all night. His movements stopped and his gaze froze, riveted to a spot directly across the dance floor.

A tall, well built man was returning the gaze.

A steel gray Stetson was planted firmly on his head pulled down low across his brow. A self-assured smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth, and his eyes crinkled in amusement. He was leaning up against a support, with arms crossed casually over his bare muscular chest. He wore black leather chaps, slung low and fitted snugly to trim waist and hips. They clung to his thighs and calves like a second skin. Silver conches decorated each leg of the chaps, running down the outside seam to meet up with silver spurs buckled onto polished black cowboy boots.

He must have been wearing something black to cover his cock, a thong or G-string; there was no contrasting color highlighting his crotch.

The kid straightened up and squared his shoulders, continuing to meet the other man’s stare. He reached behind and snagged his beer. He brought it to his lips and slowly ran his tongue around the lip of the bottle before dipping his tongue in and out of the hole a few times. Then he sucked the neck of the bottle halfway into his mouth, and took several long, slow gulps.

The other man’s smirk grew and he chuckled, shaking his head.

The kid laughed and slammed the bottle onto the bar as he dragged the back of one hand across his mouth. Then he closed his eyes and licked his lips in a slow, seductive slurp.

When he opened his eyes, the cowboy was still staring at him, but the smirk had changed from smug to predatory. He had picked up a coiled length of rope and was tapping it against his thigh. One eyebrow arched up and he raised his right hand to chest height. He crooked his forefinger, beckoning the young man to join him.

The kid’s smile turned sultry and mischief twinkled in his eyes. He shrugged out of the slicker and let it drop onto a barstool. He sauntered toward the dance floor, hips swinging in time to the music. He held his hat in place with one hand and lazily swung his other arm above his head, in a lassoing motion. Long ringlets of soft, shiny hair, obscured until now beneath the slicker, spilled down his back.

His bare ass, cupped snuggly in the soft leather chaps, wiggled brazenly as he made his way onto the dance floor.

Instead of continuing across the floor to meet up with the tall cowboy, the kid stopped in the middle of the crowd of dancers. His eyes raked up and down the cowboy’s body as he shimmied slowly to a beat not quite in synch with the music coming from the jukebox.

The other dancers soon moved aside, allowing the private dance. Couples swayed along with the dance, mesmerized by the kid’s seductive movements.

The kid splayed one hand across his chest, rubbing gently as his hips and buttocks continued oscillating. Fingertips swirled through the soft curly chest hair, seeking the nipple ring. Half-lidded eyes sought out his admirer as he tugged and played with the ring. Then his hand inched slowly downward, resting for a few moments on the belt buckle as he rotated his body, thrusting his ass out toward the cowboy with each turn. He stopped abruptly, ass out, and looked over his shoulder, face half hidden behind sweaty curls.

Seeing the lust filled eyes of the cowboy, he bent over slightly and placed his open palms on his thighs. He wriggled his hips, back and forth, ass out, and swung his hair in counterpoint to the rhythm of his hips.

Low, shuddered breaths could be heard throughout the room, accompanied by appreciative whistles.

The kid gradually pulled himself up straight, gyrating provocatively, and hooked his thumbs in the chaps’ belt loops. He kept his back to the cowboy, hips swaying and hair swishing, and began another slow rotation, eventually facing him again. A crooked smile lit his face as he began alternately thrusting his crotch and pivoting on the balls of his feet.

A low-key whizzing sound filled the air, and the kid’s movements came to a sudden halt as a carefully aimed lasso sailed through the air and dropped over his head and shoulders. As the loop came to rest across his chest, trapping the kid’s arms against his body, the cowboy tugged on the rope, tightening it. He pulled again, and the rope became taut.

The kid fidgeted and grabbed the rope with both hands. He resisted as the cowboy tried to pull him off the dance floor.

They looked at each other with narrowed eyes. The cowboy tugged; the kid back-stepped like a skittish colt. The kid’s lower lip protruded in a pout, teasing the cowboy.

Finally, the cowboy shrugged and smiling charmingly, pulled himself hand over hand, along the length of the rope and onto the dance floor. His silver spurs jangled loudly as he sauntered slowly toward his captive.

His tight, trim buttocks glistened with sweat. A thin strip of leather ran from the waistline of his chaps along the cleft of his ass, outlining and defining each well-defined cheek.

As he reached the kid, he grabbed him by the upper arms and effortlessly yanked him forward, pulling him under one strong arm, bending him at the waist. He ran a strong hand over the soft cheeks now once again thrust outward. A startled yelp from the kid brought a grin to his face.

He caressed the cheeks lovingly one more time before raising his hand and bringing it down in a series of rapid hard slaps to the beautiful ass.

The kid wiggled and moaned, but didn’t protest as the cowboy continued to spank his butt. Just when his cheeks were beginning to feel hot and tingly, the cowboy released his hold and righted the kid.

He yanked the kid to him once again, this time capturing the full lips in a lusty kiss.

Greedy tongues probed each other’s mouths as the cowboy’s hands found their way once again to the kid’s ass. He stroked the warm cheeks lovingly and patted them with only a little less vigor than the recently applied spanks. Then he cupped them possessively and pulled the kid in even tighter.

The kid’s hands, still pinned to his sides by the lasso, nevertheless made their way to the cowboy’s ass. He pinched one cheek and stroked the firm globes, resulting in another swat to his own ass.

The cowboy pulled out of the kiss and began nuzzling the kid’s neck as he held him close and started rocking back and forth, leading the kid in a slow-motion two-step. Their cocks twitched and strained against each other, as they ground their hips wantonly.

As the music died, the cowboy loosened the knot, releasing the lasso, and pulled the rope up and over the kid’s head. He ran his fingertips along the kid’s cheekbone and across the still pouty lips and then gently grasped the kid’s face, cupping it in the palms of his hands.

He looked down at his lover and as their eyes met, the cowboy spoke.

“God, I love you, Chief,” Jim breathed in a soft whisper. “But I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

And with that, he kissed Blair hard and then hoisted him up and slung him over one shoulder, deciding it was time to get his little guppy home where he could hogtie him and make love to that sweet ass all night long.

“Yippee kay-ayeee!” He hollered lustily, swatting Blair’s butt once more for good measure, as he sauntered out the door.


End file.
